The Wish That I Dreamed Came True
by shadow101202
Summary: Stand alone sequel to The Hidden Rose. Cinderella returns to her own world to face her wedding night.


A stand alone sequel to 'The Hidden Rose'.

This fic request is brought to you by: DarkAngel048

For **disclaimer **see my profile: **shadow101202**

* * *

The Wish That I Dreamed Did Come True

**Chapter Warnings: MaleXFemale Sex**

* * *

Waking up in her own bed, Cinderella rolled over to greet the day… but found it very difficult seeing as she was a little sore. _Hmm? That's strange… That dream last night felt fantastically realistic…_ Putting that aside she moved on to her morning routine, the birds and mice were all aflutter with cheer as they helped her dress. They excitedly chattered to themselves about the events of last night.

"Cinderellie, Cinderellie! Did you hear?" squeaked an enthusiastic young mouse. Cinderella smiled as she picked her up, holding her close to her body, so that the small rodent would not be jostled about.

"No, I didn't hear, I was sleeping. What happened?" the mice gathered around Cinderella to see her reaction.

"His majesty has made a decree, that all eligible young women try on the glass slipper of the Prince's runaway love!" Cinderella sighed contentedly, she was so happy. Here wish would finally come true. And later that afternoon, after some minor setbacks, Cinderella was to be wed to the Prince of the kingdom. _I've waited so long for this... The dream that I wished for... No, the wish that I dreamed about, is finally coming true. _Unfurling the tresses of her hair and undressing from her wedding dress, Cinderella felt relieved to take a bath on her own before going to join His Majesty for their first night together. Cinderella sighed,

"I wonder if it will be as romantic as I've envisioned... No time to daydream now Cinderella," she scolded herself, "You need to focus on washing yourself thoroughly for His Majesty," Cinderella hummed while she continued to scrub herself free of any country dirt or grime. When she climbed out of the enormous bath, Cinderella spied her well-endowed body in the upright mirror. Inspecting herself scrupulously for dirt, she noticed that her bud had bloomed. Blushing, Cinderella gently touched down, where this morning she had been a bit sore. _When did that happen? Well... Guess there's no point in worrying about it now. I hope the Prince isn't too disappointed... _Sliding on her new silk robe, Cinderella made her way down the corridors to the room she would now share with her newlywed husband. When she pushed open the large door, Cinderella could see the figure of the Prince, just a silhouette against the night sky let in by the looming windows he stood by. Charming smiled, and turned to greet her, dressed only in some night breeches. Coming closer, Cinderella could see that he had also bathed as she could also smell some fresh lavender that enticed her senses.

"Next time... Perhaps we'll take a bath together..." the Prince commented. Cinderella agreed,

"Yes, I think that would be nice," he stroked her arm and pulled her into a light kiss, running his other hand through her freshly brushed locks.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful, did you know that?" Cinderella blushed and turned away from such embarrassing words. The Prince used his hand to trace her body, following the natural path of her arm to her neck, eventually to her breasts. As he held one such mound, she gasped a small sharp breath that urged him on. Rubbing gently over one hardened pit, he felt her tense in his grasp, "The contrast with the rest of your soft skin... It's captivating," taking the other breast in hand, the Prince kneaded them together causing Cinderella to make small noises as well as squirm a bit. Smiling, the Prince led her to the large, curtained bed, _our bed_. Laying down next to her, Charming caressed Cinderella's face with the back of his hand, sharing in a deep kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Cinderella placed her hands on the Prince's chest to get a better angle from which she could receive his tongue into her mouth. Dancing about, they explored every inch of each others mouth, only pausing to break apart for some much needed oxygen. Slipping his hands inside of her robe, Charming pushed the garment off of her shoulders onto the bed, revealing the, mostly, untouched body of his beloved. Cinderella's trembling hands moved to his waist to untie the clasp of his breeches, Charming chuckled as she fumbled with the complicated tie in the dark. Kissing her head, he pushed the uncertain hands away and took care of it himself, pressing the trousers down past his ankles. Cinderella blushed as she reached down to touch his attentive manhood,

"It's big," she murmured. For a few moments, they both explored the unfamiliar terrain of each other's bodies. When the Prince found the spot that made Cinderella shiver, he became a bit more aggressive, he wanted to make her moan with pleasure and writhe with ecstasy. Climbing over Cinderella, he placed himself on top, with her body laying in between his strong legs. Charming spread Cinderella's creamy thighs to expose the core of her body. Bringing his face closer to examine the difference in anatomy, in her embarrassment, Cinderella tried to cover herself with her hands, but the Prince just waved them out of the way.

"You can't hide yourself from me, my dear," he smiled as he inspected her. Finding everything satisfactory, Charming moved to rub against her, the contact caused some fireworks behind their eyes. Charming was trying to draw it out, but Cinderella decided to take the lead, spearing herself onto him in one swift movement. The Prince only a few seconds before continuing on in his quest to make love to his new wife. Cinderella didn't have time to think, let alone try to explain the feelings that she was experiencing now. He moved quickly at first, but soon slowed down to a pace that suited the intimacy of the moment. With sweet and prolonged kisses, they moved on to the moon's rise. Although the climax was somewhat erratic, it still came to both of them as a shock. After recovering from their trip to heaven Prince Charming kissed Cinderella's head,

"I think we should rest now, my sweet. Tomorrow will be a long day of introducing you to the kingdom, and we will begin our happily, ever, after."

* * *

I think I was in a weird mood when I wrote this one... Every time I would try to write this, I would laugh at some of the words I typed in the story... Maybe I'm just really immature...

Thanks for Reading!

Love it? Hate it? Want to make a request? Please leave a review to let me know. (Anonymous Reviews Welcome).


End file.
